Variable
by Ralf Jones
Summary: Esta dentro del poder de los hechiceros y magos poderosos poder predecir el futuro, pero no esta en su poder si llega a haber un cambio en el, una variable sobre la cuel no tienen control. CROSSOVER de Sakura Card Captor/? y varias series mas haran aparicion, Accion, Fantasia, Drama y Romance, Rating M por violencia no explicita pero implicita /PAUSADO/
1. Prologo

Ya a pasado tiempo desde que decidi hacer un fic tan ambicioso como este…

No esta demás decir que la historia es un crossover de Sakura Card Captor y un par de series mas que incluiré.

Este prologo esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Sakura, aunque no usa narrativa de primera persona.

Aclaraciones: Como este capitulo es de la perspectiva de Sakura los diálogos entre comillas representan el idioma japonés y esta en español porque es el lenguaje que Sakura entiende.

Los diálogos entre comillas resaltados con **negritas** representan un idioma que Sakura no entiende, en este caso el ingles, por lo que están escritos en el idioma original (es así que Sakura los escucha)

"Idioma Nativo"

"**Idioma extranjero"**

* * *

**Variable**

**Prologo**

_Cuando en el mundo solo quede luz, el hombre creara su propia oscuridad…_

_El mal ya no será responsable del sufrimiento que cubra nuestro mundo…_

"Que hermoso día…" murmura una voz dulce y gentil voz…

Un hermoso cielo azul se extiende ante sus ojos, nubes blancas de apariencia esponjosa se mueven perezosamente en el firmamento azul, ocultando así al cálido sol por breves momentos.

Si…Sakura Kinomoto mas que ninguna otra persona disfrutaba de esa clase de días.

La joven llevo su vista al reloj de su muñeca, como si despertase de un transe inducido por lo hermoso del cielo "Oh no, si no me apresuro llegare tarde" exclamo tomando la bolsa café que contenía los alimentos que habia salido a comprar.

Sin perder un segundo la jovencita volvió a colocar los patines rojiblancos en su lugar, asegurando sus rodilleras, coderas y guantes. Finalmente se levanto de la banca del parque donde habia estado descansando, lanzando una mirada y sonriendo al ver el tobogán del rey pingüino.

Sin importar cuantas veces lo visitara, aquel pequeño parque nunca parecía perder su belleza, su atmosfera de tranquilidad…

Sakura dio un último vistazo a su ropa, revisando que no se hubiera arrugado al estar sentada, la linda falda blanca y suéter celeste resaltaban de gran manera la belleza natural de la jovencita.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecha con el aspecto de su atuendo la joven abrazo la bolsa de víveres contra su pecho y emprendió el camino a casa, deslizándose por las calladas calles de Tomoeda.

Una hermosa sonrisa de felicidad plasmada en sus labios…

Nunca habia sido más feliz en su vida…

Pero aquella felicidad no venia del hecho de que habia transformado exitosamente las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, ni por el hecho de que por fin habia concedido el deseo de Eriol al dividir su poder en dos para que así pudiera dejar de ser el hechicero mas fuerte.

No…

No era feliz por el hecho de que ahora era la joven maga más poderosa del mundo…

Su felicidad venia de su familia…

De sus amigos…

Porque sin su padre y hermano no hubiera podido seguir adelante al enfrentar las muchas pruebas de las cartas…

Porque sin sus amigos jamás hubiera entendido los sentimientos que la confundían…

Los sentimientos por aquel jovencito que seguramente ahora se encontraba en algún lugar de Hong Kong, y que volvería algún día justo como habia prometido.

"Syaoran-kun…" el suave murmuro escapa de sus labios con delicadeza…

La mayor parte de la felicidad en su vida era a causa del hecho de que al fin habia confesado sus sentimientos a el.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un lindo color rosa al recordar el momento en que se habia hundido en los brazos del chico…

Cuidadosamente acaricia la llave que cuelga de una cadena en su cuello, la llave que era la forma dormida de su báculo estrella. Ya habia pasado tiempo desde que lo habia utilizado, pero siempre la traía consigo, como recuerdo de las difíciles batallas para capturar las cartas.

En tres semanas volvería a la escuela, no era que extrañara a sus amigos, pues muy seguido salía con ellos, pero extrañaba ir a la escuela, el convivir con sus amigos en ella…

Si…

Sakura Kinomoto era sin duda la jovencita más feliz de Tomoeda…

…

Sin embargo ella es observaba…

Una sombra siniestra se oculta muy cerca, una mirada de depredador sigue cada uno de sus movimientos y espera la oportunidad para moverse. No se trata de un demonio o ser mágico, no, un hombre es quien la observa, vestido casualmente para no parecer sospechoso si alguien más pasara por la calle.

Espera pacientemente hasta que la jovencita pase junto a el…

Tan pronto como Sakura lo pasa el sujeto se gira, una mano sosteniendo un pañuelo es forzada sobre la boca y nariz de la joven acallando así cualquier grito de auxilio.

Sakura entra en pánico, pierde el equilibro y deja caer la bolsa de víveres, llevando sus manos a su boca para tratar de forzar lejos la mano que la asfixiaba, pero un fuerte brazos rodea su torso forzando sus brazos contra su pecho.

El aroma del pañuelo la desorienta, y poco a poco pierde la conciencia…

En un instante el hombre desaparece con su victima dejando atrás una bolsa víveres regada en la calle junto a una solitaria cadena con una llave…

xxxxxx

Cuando Sakura vuelve en si solo puede ver oscuridad…

El miedo se apodera de ella, trata de levantarse solo para descubrir que sus manos y piernas están atadas…

Finalmente logra controlarse, respira hondo para tratar de pensar claramente, tal vez idear como salir. Lo primero que nota es que el suelo bajo ella era de madera, no solo eso, estaba confinada a un espacio muy pequeño y la única fuente de luz era un minúsculo par de agujeros en la parte superior.

Solo le tomo un segundo deducir que se encontraba encerrada de una caja de madera…

Y es entonces que escucha un par de voces muy cerca…

"¿Crees que ya despertó?...a dormido por todo un día" los ojos de la joven se abren de golpe al escuchar eso.

Ya habia pasado todo un día, le dolía imaginar lo preocupados que estarían su padre y todos los demás.

"Espero que si…" respondió una segunda voz "El idiota de Shinjiro uso demasiado cloroformo, pudo haberla matado"

Una cruda carcajada escapa del primero "Pues podríamos abrir la caja para verificar"

El cuerpo se Sakura se tenso ante eso, no sabia que pasaría si llegaran a abrir la caja, afortunadamente el segundo sujeto no parecía contento con la idea.

"Olvidado, el jefe no quiere que toquen a esta"

"¿Acaso tienes miedo?...deberíamos mirar si esta bien..." el tono de la voz se torno oscuro "Después de todo, es la primera que tomamos de esa ciudad de porquería"

De pronto el sonido de una puerta abriéndose hace que todo quede en silencio, después una voz suave pero que cargaba un gran tono autoridad se dejo escuchar.

"Si alguno de ustedes abre esa caja y toca su contenido lo matare yo mismo"

Sakura pudo claramente escuchar a uno de los sujetos tragar saliva…

"Ahora, saquen esa caja, ya llegamos al lugar del encuentro…"

La respuesta fue inmediata…

"S-Si jefe, enseguida"

Tan pronto como esas palabras fueron dichas Sakura pudo sentir que la caja era levantada y llevada fuera de la habitación…

Sin mas la jovencita cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un par de lagrimas…

Que destino tan cruel, tomar este camino justo cuando tenía todo lo que quería…

Le dolía que jamás volviera a ver a su querido padre y hermano…

A Kero y Yue…

A todos sus queridos amigos…

Y a Syaoran…

De pronto la caja golpea el suelo con fuerza…y la tapa es removida con rapidez.

Lo primero que lleva a ella es una hermosa luna llena descansando en un cielo oscuro sin nubes, bañado en estrellas.

Después los ojos azules de la chica se lo encuentran a el…

El…

Ella a un no lo sabia, pero el era el resultado de un cambio repentino en su destino logrado gracias a la enorme suerte que ella posee…

El era solo una variable, cuya pequeña presencia cambiaria su vida de forma significativa…

"**What the hell is this?"**

* * *

Este es el final del prologo, muy pronto mas…

Traducciones:

1-What the hell is this?: ¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Nota: Las traducciones no son literales pues sonarían raro en español, por lo que pondré las palabras que mas se aproximen.


	2. Fin de la Realidad

Aclaraciones: Como este capitulo es de la perspectiva de el nuevo personaje los diálogos entre comillas representan el idioma ingles y esta en español porque es el lenguaje que el entiende.

Los diálogos entre comillas resaltados con **negritas** representan un idioma que el no entiende, en este caso el japones, por lo que están escritos en el idioma original (es así que el los escucha)

"Idioma nativo"

"**Idioma extranjero"**

**NOTA: Este capitulo incluye lyrics de la cancion True love ways de Buddy Holly and the picks, pueden iencontrarla en Youtube si desean escucharla.**

* * *

**Variable**

**Capitulo 1: Fin de la realidad**

La luna y las estrellas brillaban hermosamente esa noche, el mar radiaba con la belleza de una joya al reflejar los suaves rayos de luna.

Cualquier persona abría perdido el aliento ante aquel hermoso panorama…

Todos a excepción del hombre a quien pertenecía la solitaria silueta que permanecía inmóvil en la cubierta de un viejo barco.

Siempre supo que al final seria solo el quien quedara…

Era por eso que no le habia sorprendido tanto cuando los demás tomaron sus propios caminos, reduciendo así el grupo hasta su único miembro. El capitán del barco en cuyo honor habían nombrado su negocio…

Dutch capitán del barco torpedero Black Lagoon, líder y ultimo miembro de la compañía Lagoon.

Era la primera vez que hacia tan largo viaje para recibir la carga que se le habia asignado, pero era un favor para Chang, además de que el le habia asegurado que era un trabajo simple…

Recoger la carga y entregarla en Roanapur…

Fácil…

Sencillo…

Su mirada se fija en el mar mientras expulsa una bocanada de humo, el sabor del tabaco le brinda algo de confort en aquel momento.

Nuevamente coloca el cigarrillo en sus labios mientras observaba el interminable manto azul que destellaba con luz de luna perderse en el horizonte.

Ya casi era hora de que su contacto llegara con la mercancía. El punto de reunión estaba bastante alejado de la costa, casi en medio de la nada para evitar problemas con la guardia costera.

Pero Dutch no confiaba en nadie, sin importar que fuera un trabajo sencillo y que su contacto fuera de fiar el estaba listo para un combate.

Pantalón, chaleco, camisa de color verde olivo así como botas negras de combate siempre habían sido un estándar para el durante Vietnam y aun seguían siéndolo.

Una funda en su cintura sostenía su confiable revolver Smith & Wesson 629, la misma arma que habia usado en Vietnam, la misma arma que lo habia sacado de incontables aprietos.

Muy pronto un pequeño barco apareció en el horizonte avanzando lentamente al compas del viento...

Solo una pregunta paso por su mente en el momento…

¿Qué idiota tiene la idea de traer la mercancía en un velero?

Momentos después el velero se alineaba junto al black lagoon, los hombres en la cubierta se movían rápida y eficazmente bajando la vela del mástil para evitar se movidos por el viento.

Un hombre se acerca, vestido en un traje costoso y embozando una sonrisa amistosa…

Ese debía ser el idiota…

"Buenas noches señor Dutch, lamento el retraso" comenzó a decir el hombre en perfecto ingles "Mi nombre es Shin Kazuki, y soy su contacto" dijo extendiendo su mano para saludar.

Dutch estrecho su mano en silencio, observando con cuidado a los hombres que observaban tras el tal Shin, todos portaban armas, pequeñas pistolas de 9 milímetros, al parecer no esperaban que hubiera complicaciones lo que explicaba su selección de armas.

"¿Por qué transportan la mercancía en un velero?" pregunto Dutch, su voz fría…

El hombre llamado Shin sonrió apenado, un acto, Dutch pudo ver claramente como los ojos del sujeto se desviaban a la funda en su cintura.

El hombre era una maldita hiena, si tenia la mas mínima sospecha de que algo saldría mal le dispararían en un instante…

Dutch estaba seguro de eso…

"Es menos sospechoso que un bote de motor…" explico el sujeto "Nuestro benefactor nos compro un buen tiempo con sus contactos en la guardia costera, pero aun así es bueno tomar precauciones"

Dutch asintió levemente "Aun así, me sorprende que la triada de Hong Kong haga negocios con japoneses".

Shin sonrió confiado "Nosotros no somos Yakuza o algo así y nuestro negocio no tiene bando, ofrecemos mercancía a quien la pida" y por un momento la sonrisa amable se volvió siniestra "No se confunda, somos profesionales y estamos bien patrocinados, listos para cualquier cosa" y en un instante la sonrisa amable estaba de vuelta en su rostro.

Una amenaza…

Escondida entre palabras comunes…

Dutch dejo escapar una última bocanada de humo para luego lanzar el cigarrillo al mar en el pequeño espacio entre ambos barcos.

"Bien, será mejor que traigan la mercancía, estamos perdiendo tiempo y el camino es largo".

Ante esas palabras Shin se relajo visiblemente "Esta bien, espere un momento" sin mas el hombre dio media vuelta y desapareció bajo cubierta.

La mirada del mercenario se giro a los tres hombres que le observaban, armas listas en sus manos, a diferencia de Shin ellos vestían de negro, tal vez se creían algo así como agentes especiales.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibuja en los labios de Dutch, los pobres tipos trataban de mirarse rudos mirándole de manera seria, tratando de hacerse grandes como si trataran de impresionar a una chica.

Finalmente Shin emergió de la cubierta seguido por dos sujetos que cargan una simple caja de madera…

"Pásenla a mi barco, yo mismo la pondré en la bodega" les informo Dutch, Shin asintió calladamente y se giro para decir unas cuantas palabras en japonés, los hombres con la caja asintieron rápidamente, casi como si le temieran a Shin y de inmediato pasaron la caja a la cubierta del Black Lagoon.

Con demasiada facilidad noto Dutch…

Algo no estaba bien…

"Ábranla…"

"¿Disculpe?" pregunto con sorpresa Shin.

"Se me dijo que transportaría armas" explico el capitán del black lagoon "Si lo que llevan en esa caja son armas, entonces deben ser las armas mas ligeras de todo el mundo".

Sin decir nada Shin asintió y lanzo una mirada a uno de los dos sujetos que habia cargado la caja, el hombre desapareció bajo cubierta para luego emerger cargando un martillo.

No queriendo cruzar sin permiso el sujeto le entrego el martillo a Dutch para que el lo abriera por su cuenta.

En cuestión de segundos el ex-marine abrió la caja dispuesto a inspeccionar su contenido…

Un par de ojos esmeralda le miraban con miedo…y quizá un poco de curiosidad.

Una niña vestida con una falda blanca, suéter celeste y corto cabello castaño sustituía lo que deberían ser armas, los patines y el equipo de protección eran la triste evidencia de que habia sido tomada por sorpresa.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?" el tono de enfado era notable en la voz del ex-marine, no le gustaba que le mintieran.

"Su mercancía…" respondió simplemente Shin "Es a lo que nos dedicamos…".

Dutch se giro hacia el hombre, tomando nota de que los otros cinco se habían aproximado, esperaban alguna reacción violenta.

"¿Así que trafican esclavos?" la pregunta fue fría y seria, el ambiente se torno tenso…

"Claro que no…" respondió Shin, la sonrisa siniestra volviendo a aparecer en sus labios "Nosotros tomamos ordenes de clientes selectos, como esa niña por ejemplo, cumple todas las especificaciones de nuestro cliente, bonita, menor de 15 años, virgen…" explico Shin como si hablara de simple mercancía "Lo que hagan con ella no nos interesa, solo me interesa que esa niña vale doscientos cincuenta mil dólares".

"Ya veo…" respondió el mercenario, su mirada se giro a la niña en la caja…

Podía ver claramente el miedo en aquellos ojos esmeralda…

Y fue entonces que una dulce voz casi inaudible llego a el **"Onegai…tasukete…"**

En ese momento Dutch supo que no habia nada mas que hacer…

"Muy bien…" dijo Dutch "La llevare a donde pertenece" y sin mas tomo a la niña en la caja y la coloco sobre su hombro.

"¿Señor?" la voz de Shin lo alcanzo antes de que pudiera entrar a la cabina de mando, Dutch le lanzo una mirada sobre el hombro "La caja no es necesaria, esta atada y no escapara" explico el capitán, Shin pareció satisfecho con la respuesta y asintió.

Al cerrar la puerta tras si mismo el capitán coloco a la niña con suavidad en el piso contra la pared y en segundos desato las cuerdas que sujetaban sus muñecas y piernas.

Los ojos de la niña le miraban con sorpresa…

Sin decir una palabra el ex-marine descendió por la escotilla que estaba a unos metros para después emerger sosteniendo un par de audífonos y un discman. Nuevamente se arrodillo frente a la niña, moviéndose lentamente claro esta, no pretendía asustarla mas de lo que posiblemente ya estaba.

"Necesito que te quedes aquí" dijo el mercenario apuntando al suelo para dar énfasis a sus palabras, sabia muy bien que la niña no entendía lo que decía, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

La niña no hizo mas que mirarle…

Dando un suspiro de resignación coloco con sumo cuidado los audífonos en los oídos de la niña y conecto los audífonos al discman, el aparato habia sido un regalo de despedida de Benny, ni siquiera sabia que disco contenía, pero no habia tiempo para ser selectivo.

Después de presionar el botón de play el mercenario dio media vuelta y salió de la cabina…

Shin aun le esperaba, pero una mirada de impaciencia traicionaba la sonrisa tranquila en sus labios…

"¿Todo esta bien?" pregunto el japonés con seriedad, los hombres tras el se mostraban tensos…

Dutch se acerco hasta donde Shin estaba, deteniéndose frente al sujeto…

"Solo falta algo…" respondió Dutch…

Una sonrisa de depredador se dibujo en sus labios al tiempo que los rayos de luna se reflejaban en sus lentes de sol verdes…

Mientras tanto, la primera canción del discman estaba por comenzar, bloqueando el sonido de afuera para la niña…

_Just you know why,_

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar Dutch desenfundo su revolver colocándolo en la cara de Shin, los ojos del japonés se abrieron en sorpresa…

_Why you and I,_

BANG!

_Will by and by,_

El cuerpo sin vida de Shin se desploma hacia atrás, los otros cinco se paralizan por un momento…

_Know true love ways._

BANG!

Uno mas de ellos se desploma, el impacto del disparo lanza su cuerpo sobre la borda, los cuatro restantes salen de su shock, se lanzan al suelo para buscar cobertura…

_Sometimes we'll sigh,_

Responden el fuego, levantando sus armas tras su cobertura disparando a ciegas esperando darle a Dutch por suerte…

_Sometimes we'll cry,_

Uno de ellos se levanta para disparar…

BANG!

_And we'll know why,_

Una explosión de sangre en la parte trasera de su cabeza marca el punto de salida de la bala que termino con su vida…

_Just you and I,_

Uno de ellos se arma de valor y se lanza como un rambo por el aire disparando su arma con rapidez…

_Know true love ways._

BANG!

El disparo en su pecho detiene su heroico vuelo, su cuerpo golpea el suelo como muñeca de trapo dejando manchas de sangre por doquier…

_Throughout the days,_

"**¡Yaro!" **uno de los últimos dos se pone de pie repentinamente, sostiene con firmeza su arma…

_Our true love ways,_

_Will bring us joys to share,_

El instinto de combate de Dutch no falla, con habilidad no esperada de un hombre de su tamaño y musculatura rueda por la cubierta, los disparos son certeros, impactan en el lugar donde habia estado segundos antes…

_With those who really care._

BANG!

Sin embargo no hay tiempo para mas, el poderoso revolver vuelve a encontrar su marca en el pecho del sujeto, su cuerpo golpea el suelo a escasos metros de su ultimo compañero…

_Sometimes we'll sigh,_

El valor lo abandona, sus manos tiemblan…

_Sometimes we'll cry_

Hay silencio…

Lentamente se mueve fuera de su lugar de cobertura, pero repentinamente deja de moverse…

_And we'll know why,_

El helado toque del cañón de un arma en su sien lo congela…

_Just you and I,_

"**¡One-"**

BANG!

_Know true love ways_

Todo queda nuevamente en silencio…

El ex-marine abre el cilindro de su resolver lanzando fuera los casquillos vacios e introduciendo proyectiles nuevos…

"¿Con que profesionales?, maldición, si fueron derrotados por un solo hombre" sus palabras no cargan un tono de burla, solo la simple y fría verdad.

Sin mas enfunda su arma, su mirada se torna a la luna y por un momento se permite disfrutar la brisa salada del mar abierto.

"Bien…" dijo para si mismo "Lo hecho, hecho esta, solo queda seguir adelante".

xxx

La puerta de la cabina de mando se abrió nuevamente para dar paso al capitán de la nave…

La niña estaba justo donde la habia dejado, sentada contra la pared, ojos cerrados, escuchando calladamente la música del discman. Dutch noto con algo de curiosidad que la niña habia removido sus patines, revelando así los coquetos zapatos café y calcetas blancas que habia vestido bajo ellos.

Dutch se acerco a ella, se inclino y removió los audífonos de sus oídos, notando también que la pequeña se abrazaba a si misma…tenia frio.

Aquellos ojos esmeraldas ahora le observaban, como si ella tratara de ver a través de los lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojos.

Sin decir una palabra el mercenario desapareció nuevamente por la escotilla, solo para aparecer segundos después sosteniendo una cobija, y sin basilar envolvió el pequeño cuerpo de la niña en ella.

Y fue entonces que sucedió algo inesperado…

Una cálida y amable sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la jovencita, una sonrisa que de otra manera seria imposible para una niña que casi habia terminado siendo vendida como juguete…

Y sin embargo era real, cada aspecto de aquella linda sonrisa…

Quizá para el era algo increíble por el simple hecho de que habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que habia contemplado una sonrisa sincera.

"Muy bien, te llevare a Tokyo"

xxxxxx

El ahora muerto Shin no habia mentido…

Durante el trayecto no hubo presencia alguna de la guardia costera…

Y ahora estando apunto de arribar a una parte no muy transitada de los muelles de Tokyo, Dutch se tomo un momento para tomar conciencia de lo comprometido de su situación.

No podía quedarse mucho, no solo por la obvia desventaja de que el Black Lagoon siendo un barco torpedero era muy sobresaliente, si no porque al salir el sol llamaría la atención de cualquiera que pasara cerca…lo que inevitablemente involucraría a la policía.

Solo podía esperar que la jovencita pudiera llegar a su casa por si misma…

No tenía intención de quedarse un minuto mas de lo requerido…

Ya habia hecho su buena obra del día, no habia necesidad de mas…

Muy pronto se encontró a si mismo desembarcando, la niña observaba en silencio mientras el aseguraba el Black lagoon al muelle.

Una vez que estuvo listo ambos caminaron al la parte superior del muelle, a esa hora todo estaba desierto, esa parte del puerto solo consistía de bodegas vacías y contenedores.

La niña observaba sus alrededores con energía renovada, cosa que Dutch tomo como señal de que de alguna manera el lugar le era familiar…

"¿Dónde vives?"

La jovencita se gira para mirarlo, inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado como tratando de deducir lo que el habia dicho…

La situación era mucho mas complicada de lo que esperaba…

"Escucha, te acompañare hasta que sepas donde te encuentras y puedas llegar a casa"

Sabiendo que la jovencita no entendía, el mercenario se dispuso a tomar la mano de la niña para guiarla en dirección a las partes mas concurridas de Tokyo.

Pero en cuanto se dispuso a dar un paso en dirección a la jovencita un profundo sentimiento de peligro se apodero de el, deteniendo su marcha de golpe…

Su instinto de supervivencia entra en juego, su mano derecha se posa sobre el revolver en la funda de su cintura, su mirada se mueve con cautela a sus alrededores.

No hay nadie…

Solo son el y la pequeña…

Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando…

Entonces lo escucho, el sonido inconfundible del aleteo de un ave…

Sucede en un segundo…

El mercenario da un salto atrás al momento de que algo impacta el suelo entre el y la pequeña con la fuerza suficiente para fracturar el concreto levantando una cortina de polvo. Dutch desenfunda su revolver con velocidad que solo un profesional puede poseer y apunta, esperando a que el polvo se disipe para ver que demonios habia impactado el suelo.

Y es quizá en ese momento donde el mundo que Dutch conocía se desplomo frente a sus ojos…

Un par de alas doradas se abren paso tras la cortina de polvo, disipándola con un poderoso aleteo para revelar al dueño de dichas alas. Un león de pelaje dorado le observa con hostilidad, sus ojos dorados brillan con ferocidad bajo la armadura que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, una coraza de acero también adorna su pecho adornada al igual que la pieza en su cabeza con un hermoso cristal rojo.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" murmura para si mismo con asombro…

¿De donde demonios habia salido un león alado?

¿Cómo era posible que existiera tal criatura?

La parte racional de su mente le decía que dicho animal no existe, mas sin embargo no habia manera de negarlo pues frente a sus ojos la criatura en cuestión le observaba.

Fue entonces que recordó algo importante…

La niña estaba a unos metros detrás de la bestia, parecía estar en shock, mirando perpleja a la criatura.

Dutch no podía culparla, el estaba en la misma situación…

La idea de abrir fuego pasó por su mente, pero la boca de la criatura comenzó a moverse al tiempo que una voz extremadamente humana se hizo presente…

"**Namen na"**

Fue entonces que pudo ver en aquellos ojos dorados el brillo de una inteligencia mas elevada que la de un simple animal.

"Maldición…" dijo el mercenario en voz alta, una sonrisa sorpresivamente calmada en sus labios "También habla…" una pausa "Ahora solo falta que Elvis maldito Presley salga bailando de la tierra".

Bajo esa mascara de tranquilidad le mercenario pensaba frenéticamente la forma de poder enfrentar la situación, tenia el presentimiento de que el revolver no bastaría para esa cosa, aparte de que tenia alas por lo que posiblemente no seria nada fácil dar en el blanco…

También estaba el factor de la pequeña, quien aun permanecía inmóvil…

Entonces recordó que en la bodega del black lagoon conservaba la escopeta rémington, no era gran cosa pero al menos tenia mas potencia que el revolver.

Era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo…

Solo podía esperar que esa cosa no se moviera muy rápido, pero debía asegurarse de que estuviera completamente concentrado en el y no volviera su atención a la niña.

Y es entonces que algo parecido a una sonrisa confiada se dibuja en las fauces de aquel león alado…

Un segundo después algo atraviesa su arma arrancando el cilindro y regando las balas por doquier, se controla, sin decir nada lanza la ahora inservible arma al suelo y se gira para moverse al Black Lagoon.

Sin embargo la dama suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche pues se gira solo para ver una serie de proyectiles atravesar su barco como si estuviera hecho de papel, entre tantos impactos uno logra dar a uno de los torpedos y el black lagoon vuela en pedazos.

La onda de choque lo golpea de lleno mandándolo al suelo de forma violenta, sin embargo logra rodar al caer para reducir el daño del impacto.

En sus lentes se refleja la bola de humo y fuego que antes habia sido su preciado barco…

Es entonces que se percata de la silueta que se esconde en la luna…

Parecía tener la forma de un hombre con la excepción de tener un par de alas en la espalda…

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando?" murmuro poniéndose de pie su mirada fija en la figura en el cielo.

No hay respuesta…

Pero no hay tiempo para acobardarse, su mirada se gira hacia el león que aun le observa…

No habia manera de que pudiera ganar, eso estaba claro, aun así no habia otro camino mas que enfrentarlo.

"**¡Yamete!"**

Una dulce voz resuena en el lugar…

La niña a la que habia rescatado se interpone entre el y la bestia…

El león parece tan sorprendido como Dutch y de sus fauces emerge una sola palabra…

"**¿Sakura?"**

Frente a la mirada atónita de Dutch la niña se gira y le dice varias palabras a la bestia…

Los ojos dorados del león se mueven entre el y la niña, como si tratara de decidir algo…

Al final asiente lentamente y con facilidad toma vuelo perdiéndose en el cielo en segundos, al mirar hacia la luna Dutch descubre que la silueta de quien habia destruido su barco ya habia desaparecido.

Solo el sonido de las llamas consumiendo lo que hace momentos habia sido su barco es el único sonido audible en el lugar.

El mercenario solo puede observar como lo último de su pasado se consume en aquel solitario puerto de Tokyo…

Aun conservaría los recuerdos…

Pero solo hasta que el tiempo se los robara…

Una sensación cálida envuelve su mano, la pequeña sostiene su mano y le mira con tristeza…

"**Gomen…" **sus palabras son calladas, aquellos ojos esmeralda radiaban con una calidez que el mercenario hace años habia olvidado **"Gomenasai…"**

Sin entender lo que ella decía, el mercenario se limito a poner una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña para tratar de tranquilizarla.

Habia muchas preguntas surcando su mente…

Pero no tenia caso mencionarlas si la pequeña no podría darles respuesta…

"**¡Sakura!"** un hombre y un par de jóvenes aparecen tras una de las bodegas cercanas…

La pequeña se gira para verlos, sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y de inmediato corre a encontrarlos…

"**¡Oto-san, Nii-san, Yukito-san!"**

Muy pronto la niña se encontró en los brazos de las personas que la amaban, lagrimas de alegría y palabras de cariño…

Dutch no tenía el más mínimo interés en ello…

"Misión cumplida" murmuro con amargura aproximándose con cuidado a los restos incandescentes de su barco…

"Duerme ya, preciosa…" murmura para si mismo…

De uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco retiro una gastada cajetilla de cigarros, pero su suerte aun no cambiaba pues la cajetilla estaba vacía.

A pesar de todo no puede evitar reír con ironía, sabia que si hubiera aceptado el trabajo y llevado a la niña a su destino aun tendría su barco.

No malinterpreten, no estaba arrepentido de su decisión…

Ni siquiera porque habia perdido su barco…

O el hecho de que un maldito león con alas lo habia atacado o que algo parecido a un ángel destruyo su barco…

"Disculpe…" una voz amable lo saca de sus pensamientos, le sorprende ver a un hombre de cabello castaño, lentes y una sonrisa amable de pie junto a el.

Le sorprendía de alguna manera encontrarse a dos japoneses que hablaran ingles perfecto…bueno, Shin no contaba pues ya estaba muerto.

"Mi hija me conto lo que ha hecho…" comenzó a decir el hombre "Mi nombre Fujitaka Kinomoto, estoy eternamente en deuda con usted" y como es costumbre en ese país el hombre se inclino en reverencia como muestra de su agradecimiento.

Dutch no dijo nada…

Solo observo en silencio a aquel hombre cuyas mejillas aun mostraban rastros de las lágrimas de felicidad que habia derramado al encontrar por fin a su hija.

"Por favor, dígame su nombre"

"Dutch" respondió simplemente el mercenario…

Su mirada tornándose a lo que solía ser su barco…

Ahora no tenia manera fácil de volver a Roanapur, estaba varado…

"Si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted solo dígalo" volvió a decir el hombre llamado Fujitaka.

No…

Estando ahí frente a los restos de lo que habia sido su ultimo gran tesoro, el mercenario se dio cuenta de que el mundo era mas grande de lo que imaginaba.

Habia cosas que no entendía…

Y cosas que nunca se habia imaginado…

Pero no se arrepentía de nada…

Salvar a la niña habia sido la elección correcta…

Al menos eso quería creer…

Después de todo era un bastardo, no un maldito bastardo…

"Por favor, sígame, le presentare a los demás".

Eran un grupo colorido sin duda…

El hermano mayor de la niña se llamaba Touya y a juzgar por la mirada de desconfianza que le dirigía era obvio que era bastante sobreprotector.

El segundo era algo así como un niño bueno, Yukito era su nombre, aparte de la sonrisa amable en sus labios y la calidez en sus ojos el cabello grisáceo fue lo que mas llamo la atención de Dutch.

"Finalmente, aunque ya se conocen no creo que tuvieran tiempo de presentarse formalmente" la sonrisa amable en los labios de Fujitaka creció un poco.

"Dutch-san, esta es mi hija a quien salvaste, Sakura Kinomoto" y justo en la mención de su nombre Sakura le dedico a su salvador una de sus mas dulces sonrisas.

Y como antes el mercenario observo todo en silencio, su expresión no traicionaba ninguna emoción…

Después de un minuto de silencio decidió por fin hablar "Fujitaka, hay algo que necesito".

El padre de Sakura le observa con sorpresa…

"¿Tienes un malboro?..." nuevamente retiro la cajetilla vacía del bolsillo de su chaleco "Los míos se acabaron, y los paquetes que tenia de sobra se quemaron en el barco".

Fujitaka llevo una mano a su nuca mientras levantaba otra en gesto de disculpa "Lo siento Dutch-san, pero yo no fumo".

Dando un suspiro de resignación el mercenario lanzo una última mirada a los restos de black lagoon…

Hubiera preferido que Elvis maldito Presley saliera bailando de la tierra…

Hubiera sido más entretenido patear su trasero de vuelta bajo tierra que tener que enfrentar a un maldito gato con alas.

Solo podía esperar que su suerte cambiara pronto…

* * *

Traducciones:

1-**Onegai…Tasukete: **Por favor…ayuda

2-**Yaro: **Cabron o también puede usarse como maldito

3-**Namen na: **Ni lo intentes

4-**Yamete: **Alto

5-**Gomen/Gomenasai: **Perdón/lo siento mucho


End file.
